Things aren't always as they seem
by Shika Moonysesshomaru
Summary: I haven't written in a very long time. I'd appreciate your criticism. I'm not completely sure where this story is headed but it's sure to be a fun ride :)


She heard the soft pitter-patter of rain as she glanced out the window into the night. It was nearly time for her to walk home from work and it was just like him to be late.

"Hmm, Obito where are you?," she wondered, her brunette brow furrowed.

"Rin, you may go home. The rain is deterring the customers; I don't think anymore will be coming," an old man, her manager, said, beginning to sweep the floor.

She worked at a cafe as a waitress on her down time from being a ninja, and being a slim, attractive girl of sixteen, it wasn't difficult for her draw tips. If her brilliant smile and cheery attitude didn't entice them, her death-by-chocolate eyes certainly would, this she was sure of.

"Alright then, I'm off," She replied, walking towards the door.

"It's a shame Obito hasn't shown up. I'd have felt better letting you leave knowing you were safe," the old man worried, waving her out the door nonetheless.

"Don't worry, it's just a little rain. I'll be fine," She smiled, waving "goodbye" in return.

As she stepped out into the empty street and rain, she kicked herself for not remembering her umbrella. She scanned the street, the lights were flickering, but otherwise it seemed normal by all appearances. She shook her head and took a step. She walked quickly with a sense of foreboding.

'It's all in my head,' she thought, trying to shake the paranoia taking a grip of her. 'I've walked this route everyday since I started working there. Relax. Relax. I'm walking through the Uchihan District, they're in charge of the police. Nothing to worry about.'

She continued down the road, all but running from the paranoia. The street was getting dimmer and dimmer, she saw there were no lights on up ahead.

'Great,' she thought, takinga big breath and approaching the darkness carefully. 'It's all in my head. It's all in my head.' she told herself, shaking her hands, as if to shake her bad feeling. With no light in sight and a now steady drizzle, she trudged on.

"Looking good Rinha," a tenor male voice called from behind her.

'When did they get there?!' her mind screamed as she turned around in fright. She saw two silhouettes 30 feet away and approaching steadily. She spun back around and darted forward, anxious to get away from whomever had followed her.

"Good enough to eat," a third figure stepped out in front of her.

She heard a slurping sound, him licking his lips she assumed. She was trapped. She whipped her head around frantically searching for an escape route.

"Get away! I'm warning you!" she shouted, heart threatening to burst out of her chest.

The men didn't relent, They continued closing the small distance left. She looked back and forth at the men, they were less than five feet away and reaching their greedy hands towards her.

"Don't touch me!" She lashed out, striking at them in a sloppy circle that left her off-balance.

She could smell the sake on their breaths; 'Were these customers of hers? Why were they behaving this way? Why? Why?' Her head spun.

"This'll hurt a lot less if you stop fighting us," one of the men behind her slurred huskily, taking the opportunity to grab her forearm.

Even up close she couldn't make out their faces, but judging from their mannerisms she could tell she knew them from somewhere. She had to- they clearly knew her. The man ahead of her has a stocky build, she assumed he was the leader of this attack having stationed himself in the lead. She kicked out at him.

Drunk as he was, he caught her foot and laughed,"You're going to have to try harder than that Rinha. I always said you were a lousy student."

A teacher? One of her attackers was a sensei of hers?! What was going on?

"Shut your trap, you oaf," the man that caught her arm snapped, raising his empty hand in a threat.

He sounded familiar, a little too familiar, and the silhouette seemed to match that of her fiance, Obito, or was she imagining things? Realizing she dropped her guard studying the man now beside her, she tried to rip her forearm away by jumping back,right into the man behind her. He had moved too, the men were now in a treacherous triangle around her.

"We've got you now," The man behind her chuckled deeply, evilly, as he bear-hugged her tightly.

He was much bigger than she was, and very muscular to boot. She assessed her situation. One of her arms was pinned to her side, the other was held by another man, she was barely able to touch the ground and it felt as if her heart would explode.

"Let me go!," Rin cried, tears streaming down her face as she kicked out at the two attackers facing her.

"Alright alright," the man who had her arm sneered. He released her arm, roughly forcing it towards her. "You win," He laughed. She was sure he was smirking.

"Let. Me. Go. Now!" She shrieked, struggling and using her free arm to claw at the man holding her.

"You are being really loud and i would just HATE for something bad to happen to you," the man beside her threatened, shrugging.

"Something bad?! Something bad?! What do you call this you son of a-"

"Now, now, That won't do at all," he cut her off, signalling to the man in front of her and the behemoth holding her.

The man calling the shots seemed so familiar to her, like she'd known him all her life; and then hit her harder than the man in front of her.

"obit..o," She mumbled, her world going black.


End file.
